Dine 'n Dash
by RandomShepherd
Summary: Quinn works in a local diner with Puck's roommate Mike. Mike invites Puck to attempt the new diner competition where he meets the flirtatious, head-turner Quinn. A friendship forms and develops after Mike's birthday, but romance begins to blossom after Puck saves Quinn from a stalker one evening as he walks home from busking. The only problem is this: Puck has a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Puck awoke to the sound of a muffled ringing. He groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. The sound carried through his temporary barrier and forced him to open his eyes in frustration. He kicked off his duvet and swung his legs off of his bed, before dragging himself across the room to his bedroom door.

Across the hallway was a second bedroom; the second bedroom that housed the unbearable ringing. "Mike!" Puck shouted. "Turn that off!"

He heard rustling in Mike's room and the sound abruptly stopped. The bedroom door opened and Mike appeared in the doorway, pulling on a light blue polo shirt. "Sorry, Puck," Mike smiled. "I was completely out of it."

"Yeah, you were," Puck grumbled.

Mike shut his door and padded across to the kitchen area of their shared apartment. He pulled out two mugs and went to pull out a third before turning to Puck. "You want one?" Mike lifted a cup up and waved it in the air.

"Sure. Make it a strong one," Puck replied. "It should be illegal to be up at this hour."

Mike chuckled. "It's seven am, it's hardly early."

Puck stared at Mike. "You're joking, right?" Mike raised an eyebrow as he began to make coffee. "Dude," Puck continued. "I got in at four. I've had three hours' sleep!"

Mike took Puck's cup into the living room and put it down on the coffee table in front of their couch. "You should come to the diner this morning," Mike said. "We've got a new competition."

Puck smirked and walked over to the couch. "A new competition?" He queried. "Sounds interesting. What's the prize?"

"You don't even want to know what it is?"

"Nope. I'll win anyway; I've won every competition the diner has thrown my way," Puck chuckled. "It's like they want me to eat for free."

Mike smiled at him and shook his head. "You're ridiculous. The prize is what it always is: breakfast on the house."

"I knew it."

Puck told Mike he would go and test out the new competition and laid back on the couch, closing his eyes. "Hey, Mike?" Puck called as Mike was walking back to his room with the two other cups. "Say hello to Tina for me."

Mike blushed and mumbled something incoherent back to Puck, before walking back into his room.

Half an hour later Mike, Puck and a sheepish Tina left the apartment building. Tina opted out on going to the diner as she had stayed the night at Mike and Puck's, so she wanted to get things straight at her own apartment and run errands before work in the evening.

Mike was wearing his work clothes: grey trousers, a white t-shirt with his name embroidered in red on the right-hand side and white sneakers. Puck chose to wear some casual, light blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a grey zip-up jumper with white sneakers. The September air was mild, but it was clear winter was fast approaching.

The diner Mike worked at – Dine 'n Dash - was a five minute walk from the apartment, so the pair decided to walk the distance as it wouldn't be worth taking Mike's car. Upon arriving, Mike went straight to the back and took his usual seat in the booth directly in front of the counter and kitchen wall cut-out.

"Hey, Mercedes!" Puck yelled. "What's this new competition Mike's been telling me about?"

Mercedes smiled at Puck and walked over to his booth. "It's a waffle house competition. We bring you a plate stacked full of waffles and you build a waffle house."

"That's it?" Puck scoffed. "I'm offended that you even call it a competition."

"It needs to stay standing for at least a minute and you're only allowed five toothpicks to help," Mercedes laughed. "It's not so easy. We've all tried it and even Kurt can't do it... We all know how artsy he is with clothes and anything else he can jazz up."

"Hmm," Puck grinned. "This'll be interesting."

"I can't wait to see this," Mercedes laughed. "Quinn!"

Puck looked in the direction Mercedes shouted. He'd heard about a new girl starting a few months back, but he'd not been to the diner to meet her. His gaze was met with a blonde haired, green eyed girl. She smiled and walked over to the table. Puck noted her confidence from the way she sauntered over and caught the glint in her eye that could have only meant trouble. She was attractive and appeared to be in great shape, but Puck managed to contain the cheesy pick-up lines and stop his stare lingering too long.

"Puckerman here wants to try the new competition."

"Oh, does he now?" Quinn flashed Puck a flirtatious smile. "He thinks he's got what it takes, huh?"

"Mhmm," Mercedes replied.

"Well, we'll soon see about that, won't we?" Quinn turned and walked to the counter. "I've heard a lot about you, Puckerman," she called over her shoulder. "Let's see if you live up to your reputation."

Quinn walked into the kitchen and only a muffled conversation could be heard, but Puck saw the back of her blonde hair through the cut-out in the wall.

"Damn," Puck whistled. "She's a man-eater, if ever I've seen one. Too bad I'm taken."

"Puck!" Mercedes scolded. "Just remember you've got a girlfriend. Hands _and_ eyes off of Quinn, right?"

"You got it, girl," Puck nodded. "I'm on my best behaviour."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is a requested fic for QuinnLucySexyFabray.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy it! I'll post updates as often as I can.**

**Tumblr: randomshepherdsfanfics  
>I'll be posting when I update and taking requests there!<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to review and request.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Waffles!" A blonde haired woman shouted from the kitchen cut-out. "Hurry up and get them! I haven't got all day!"

"Yeesh," Puck laughed. "What's her deal?"

"That's Sue," Mercedes grumbled. "She's the new head chef. Poor Karofsky gets on her bad side all day long."

Puck laughed and picked up the knife and fork wrapped in a napkin. "Come on then, waffle me up!"

Quinn walked back through the kitchen door and had a plate of waffles in her hands. She added an extra sway to her hips as she approached Puck's table. "Come on then, Puckerman," she breathed. "Impress me."

Quinn winked at him and placed the waffles down. Before Puck could form a sentence, Quinn was gone; headed over to another customer who wanted more coffee. "One minute, sir," she smiled. "Let me get you some fresh coffee. Our customers deserve the best, after all."

* * *

><p>Mercedes started her stop watch and waited for a minute to pass. Once it had successfully passed 60 seconds she began to cheer and clap. "Puck did it! We've got a new champion!"<p>

Puck wore a smug smile and he stood up to take a bow. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you. You're all too, too kind!" He flashed a grin at Quinn and winked at her once he caught her eye. She rolled her eyes and carried on tending to the other customers in the now very busy diner.

A short doe-eyed woman came bustling over to the table shouting at Puck not to eat his waffles. "No!" She yelled. "Don't eat the waffles! I need a picture."

Mercedes sent a warning look at Puck to do what the woman asked him to. The woman left as quickly as she'd come once she had taken the picture and given Puck the all clear. Puck raised his eyebrow at Mercedes, waiting for her to explain who it was and what had just happened.

"That's Emma," Mercedes began. "She's Schuester's new wife."

"Another one?" Puck asked through a mouthful of the waffle house he had begun to demolish.

"Yup. He divorced Terri a while back. Emma's a heck of an improvement, but damn, that girl has issues."

"Let me guess: it's her competition and she wants to document anyone who takes part?"

"Yeah," Mercedes sighed. "You should have seen the state she got into when a guy who came in last week didn't wait."

"I can imagine," Puck laughed.

Whilst Mercedes and Puck had their conversation, Quinn was covering the whole floor. She was managing comfortably and never went anywhere unobserved. Although Puck was keeping his word and keeping his eyes off of her, Quinn was turning heads everywhere she went. She shot a flirtatious comment and smile every now and then, but even without doing so, customers were virtually drooling once she'd left their table.

"Mercedes," Quinn called. "Your shift is about to start. Do you mind if I take a break?" Quinn walked up to Puck's table and leant on it. "I've already been given three napkins with numbers on them. You'd think they'd give up by now," she whispered.

"Sure thing, Q," Mercedes chirped. "Some people are just creeps."

Mercedes gave Puck the 'remember what I told you' look as she left the table.

"So, Q," Puck mimicked. "Did I impress you?"

Quinn allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She slid into the booth and leant forward on the table. "Well," she whispered. "That would be telling."

Puck leant forward, causing Quinn to lean back. "It would, wouldn't it?"

"A girl's got to have her secrets."

"Oh, really?" Puck raised an eyebrow. "Well, it keeps things interesting. But secrets come out in the end."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Not always."

Puck didn't reply, instead he stood up and pulled his wallet out and walked to the cash register.

"You won the competition," Quinn told him. "You don't need to pay. It's on the house."

"Right," Puck smiled. "I'll see you round, Quinn."

"If you're lucky."

"I'm out, Mike. Say bye to Mercedes for me," Puck called to Mike who was carrying boxes of bottled soda from the kitchen to the front counter.

"Okay, will do," Mike replied. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Puck's phone chimed as he walked through the door of his apartment. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw it was a message from Lisa.<p>

'Hey, babe. I'll come see you at work tonight at about 10:30. Xoxo'

Puck and Lisa had been dating officially for eight months, and a further three months before that. They had met one day when Puck was busking outside the store she worked in. It was a regular spot for him and she always put money in the guitar case when he played. After a few weeks Puck went into the store and asked her name. They had coffee after she finished work and exchanged numbers. After a few weeks, Puck took her on a date and it became a regular thing. He asked her to be his girlfriend on her 23rd birthday and they'd been going strong ever since.

The couple hadn't moved in with one another as Mike respected that Puck wouldn't want Tina to move in without really talking about it. Mike had been dating Tina for nearly a year and he didn't want to rush things and certainly didn't want Puck to feel uncomfortable in his own home; something Puck equally respected for Mike. Despite this, both couples alternated weekends at each other's places and even had various items belonging to the other dotted about the apartment. It was a bridge the guys would cross when it came to it; and Puck was considering talking to Mike about Lisa moving in.

He sent a quick text back to Lisa to let her know he had received her text and would see her later. He went to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards and the fridge, and made a list of the things he needed on his phone. He checked the bathroom and added the things he needed for there too and sent Mike a text to ask him if he needed anything as he was doing the shopping.

* * *

><p>At 6:30, Puck pulled up to the club he worked at – Zizes – wearing a black shirt, trousers and shoes to match. He strolled through the entrance cheerily and greeted his boss's daughter, Lauren, the tattooist. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, before walking out the door, leaving Puck in the middle of the club.<p>

Puck saw two of the dancers over on the stage at the far right and waved to them. Tina was one of them and the other was called Brittany, and requested that she was to be known and referred to as Brittany S. Pierce by everyone except her girlfriend, Santana.

Mike also worked at the club on weekends. He had to get a second job as the diner wage didn't cover his entire rent, and performing with Brittany and Tina was something he enjoyed doing.

Puck was one of three bartenders: he, Santana and a guy called Blaine all worked at the club six days a week. Puck had Mondays off, Blaine had Wednesdays and Santana had Sundays. On the days they were a member down, their boss would stand in. He liked to keep an eye on how his staff performed and how the public behaved. There had been one too many incidents that his bouncers had been unable to break up; so he wanted to see the flawss in his business, to stop any issues arising with the authorities and officials.

Puck checked his watch. "It's nearly time to open," he paused. "You girls need help with anything?"

"No, we're good," Tina smiled.

Brittany didn't respond; she was too busy dancing to a song only she could hear.

"All right," Puck replied. "I'll be out back if you need me. Are Blaine and Santana here yet?"

"Santana's talking to Zizes about getting a few days off," Brittany told Puck. "I haven't seen Blaine yet, he's probably gelling his hair."

"Okay," Puck chuckled. "I'll see you in a bit. Have fun tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: A huge thank you to all those who favourited, reviewed and read this!<strong>

**I'm glad you're all liking this fic so far and are looking forward to the next parts.**

**Tumblr: randomshepherdfanfics**


	3. Chapter 3

The first two hours of Puck's shift were slow. It was a Thursday, and so he, Blaine and Santana were all working the bar, which made serving a breeze. They held reasonably long conversations with those who sat at the bar whilst waiting for their friends, and even allowed themselves to take a little longer than necessary to mix drinks.

Puck was impressed with the level of energy Brittany and Tina managed to uphold, despite only having short breaks. They'd take it in turns to sit at the bar and would always have one of their friends keep a stash of bottled water under it so they could hydrate.

It was 8:45pm and Puck was scheduled to have a quick break. It would only last fifteen minutes, but it meant that he could get away from the loud music if he wanted to and he could have a breather. He looked over to see Brittany and Tina trying to teach one of their customers a part of their dance routine and he snickered at the poor attempt. He could do that in his sleep.

Puck whistled to catch the girls' attention and pushed through the crowd to get to the front of the stage. "You ladies want a real dance partner?" He yelled.

"Sure," Tina laughed and grabbed Puck's arm as he jumped onto the stage.

Puck made eye contact with the DJ and gestured to start the track again, before lining up with Brittany and Tina.

The crowd went quiet as the track stopped and the lighting returned to how it started. A few people cheered when they saw Puck was joining in, and the rather drunk guy from before shouted incoherently, but was drowned out by the track starting.

The three friends moved in sync and were met with a roaring crowd. Puck stayed for another two songs and improvised when he didn't know the steps. If it weren't for the fact that his break was nearly over, he would have stayed and danced until he couldn't move.

Dance was one of the few interests Puck had that not everyone knew about. Sure, he'd bust a move in clubs or at work, but he also enjoyed dancing in the privacy of his and Mike's apartment and would even offer his services when Mike was working on a new number. He considered it to be a part of the 'musically inclined' part of himself that he dreamed of turning into a living.

Puck returned to the bar and pulled his phone out from his jacket that was folded in one of the cupboards. He had no new messages, but he had a missed call from Lisa. He internally groaned and scolded himself for not checking his phone before the impromptu dance numbers, but he knew that nothing could be done about it now. Lisa would have to wait.

* * *

><p>A short while had passed and Santana was now on her break, leaving Puck and Blaine to tend the bar. Tina was still dancing, but Brittany had scheduled her breaks to marry up with Santana's. Puck smiled at the thought, he remembered when the two first got together. They literally became one person; where Brittany was, Santana followed, and where Santana went, Brittany appeared. They were just as inseparable as they were in the beginning.<p>

The crowds had grown rowdier and the noise levels impossibly louder. Puck and Blaine were rushing around behind the bar, customers slamming money down onto the counter and Santana practically running back from her break. It had gotten to the point where the bouncers had to patrol the floor to ensure no fights would break out.

"Hey, baby," a silky voice cooed. "Hit me with your best shot."

Puck turned his head and saw the voice belonged to a girl who looked barely 18.

"Can I see some ID, please?" Puck asked. He didn't want to serve an underage girl; especially on a night as busy as it was.

"I got in, didn't I?" The girl retorted. "If I was underage they wouldn't have let me in. Now, get me a drink."

Puck shook his head and requested ID again. The girl glowered at him and reached into her purse to pull out a very tattered, but unmistakably fake, ID. Puck raised his eyebrow and waved a hand high in the air, before turning around to serve some other customers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Puck ignored the girl and carried on erving.

"Hey," the girl yelled. "I'm talking to you."

"Look, sweetheart," Puck addressed her. "That ID isn't fooling anyone. Do yourself a favour and go home. It's not the safest option for you to be out on your own, especially trying to get into clubs underage."

The girl was about to respond, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Get her a taxi, would you?" Puck asked the bouncer.

The bouncer gave him a curt nod and steered the girl out of the club.

"Wow," another voice chimed. "Professional, and a good Samaritan, huh?"

Puck smiled and finished fixing the drink a customer had ordered and turned around. "What can I say?" he flashed a wide smile. "You got lucky, babe."

"I sure did."

Lisa sent Puck a sly smile and slid onto one of the bar stools closest to where he was stationed. She made sure to wear a dangerously short dress with a plunging backline that was sure to keep Puck's attention. She knew she was successful when he had stopped mid-drink to gawp at her, his eyes practically undressing her. The alcohol spilling over the sides of the glass was enough to break him from his trance.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Lisa," Puck gulped. "You look-"

"Oh, I know," she winked. "I bought it especially for you."

Puck grinned and leant over the bar to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. "You are something else."

Lisa giggled at his remark and pulled out her phone to keep her occupied whilst he worked. Puck kept stealing glances at her and had to mentally tell himself to keep his jaw from dropping. However, he didn't notice the increasing amount of attention Lisa was getting.

It started off as one guy attempting to flirt with her, but failing miserably, to which he didn't react to. The poor guy had no idea what he was doing, and Puck found it funny in a pathetic kind of way. Soon enough it turned into twos and threes standing around Lisa, whistling and eyeing her up and down.

When one guy tried to move her hair from her shoulder, Puck slammed a glass down on the counter and stormed over to where Lisa's stool was. Lisa had paled and was squirming in her seat, looking helplessly at Puck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Puck growled.

"Just giving a lovely lady some well deserved attention," the guy slurred.

"Get away from my girl," Puck spoke lowly. "I won't ask you again."

"What you gonna do, twinkle-toes?" he laughed. "I saw you dancin' up there all girly earlier. She needs a real man to give her some lovin'!"

Puck kicked off the ground and slid over the bar. He grabbed hold of the drunkard and forced him backwards.

"You shut your mouth, right now," he snarled. "'Cause if you don't, I'll be making sure you won't open it again."

Puck was taken by surprise when someone jumped on his back, screaming. Puck drove his arm back, elbowing the offender in the stomach, and they slumped down his back, allowing him to move forward and focus on the guy he had dragged away from Lisa. The man was grinning at Puck, a devilish glint in his eye and he brought his knee up, meeting Puck's groin. A silent cry passed through Puck's mouth and he roared as he lunged forward (as best he could) at him.

A crowd had swarmed around the three men, as Puck tried to wrestle them both off at once. Punches were flying, clothes tearing, bruises forming and Puck managed to bust the lip of the man who dove on him before three bouncers managed to split them up.

"You keep your hands and eyes to yourself," Puck shouted. "No one goes near my girl!"

The bouncers dragged the three men outside and Lisa followed behind. Puck was restrained until the other two had been put into a taxi and driven off.

"Puck," Lisa whimpered. "That was so scary."

Puck glared after the taxis and turned to face the bouncers. "I'm sorry, things got way outta hand."

"They did," one replied. "Puck, you need to control yourself. You'll lose your job if you aren't careful."

Puck's eyes widened in horror, but the bouncer cut him off before he could voice anything. "Don't worry. I'll smooth things over with Zizes, but I can't cover for you if there's a next time. It'll be my ass on the line, too."

"Cheers," Puck sighed. "I owe you one, man."

"Don't mention it. Now, go home. We'll see you tomorrow."

Puck nodded and turned to Lisa. "Come on, Lisa," he jerked his head in the direction of the car park. "I'll drive you home."

* * *

><p>Puck pulled up outside Lisa's apartment complex and sat in silence. Lisa shifted in her seat, unsure of what to say to him.<p>

"Puck, baby," Lisa said, softly. "You need to think about it before you dive straight into a fight. That was incredibly dangerous. You could have gotten yourself hurt, or even fired."

Puck's grip on the steering wheel tightened. There had been a tense silence throughout the drive and he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"He was practically having sex with you with his eyes," Puck deadpanned.

"Noah!" Lisa gasped. "That's not true. You pounced on him and his friend tried to protect him. You practically forced a fight."

"Forced a fight?" Puck spat. "If you had have covered yourself up, you'd have had less men drooling all over you all night! What am I supposed to do, huh? I'm not just going to sit there and watch men throw themselves at you when you're my _girlfriend_!" Puck paused and glared at her. "If you'd have told them to get lost, there wouldn't have been a problem, but no. You were milking all the attention you could get from them. The more the merrier!"

"You certainly weren't complaining when I came in," Lisa stated icily. "You were barely better than those men at the bar. So don't go accusing me of being the cause for all this, when you looked like you could barely keep it in your pants. You were reckless, Noah. You know you were."

Puck narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "You wore that dress for one reason only. You and I both know what it is: attention. Well, congratulations! You got it. Great job, babe. You must be really proud."

Lisa shook her head and unclipped her seatbelt. "Yeah?" She began. "Well, at least I know how to behave in public and don't act like a complete savage when someone happens to look your way."

"You're ridiculous," Puck muttered.

"I may be ridiculous," Lisa spat. "But at least I can control myself, which is more than I can say for you!"

Lisa got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She stormed up to the building and entered the pass code to get in. Puck watched her to make sure got in and started up the car.

"That damn dress," he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Slightly longer update to make up for the delay. I hope you like it! <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, following and reviewing!**

**Tumblr: randomshepherdfanfics**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn hung her work apron on her peg in the back room of the diner. She had just finished her morning shift and had the rest of the weekend, due to her working overtime over the past few weeks.

"I'm off," she called to her co-workers. "I'll see you all on Monday!"

The blonde was met with a chorus of goodbyes and heard the not-so-subtle shouts of Head Chef Sue shouting at the newest trainee chef, Dave Karofsky.

Quinn planned on spending the weekend relaxing. She had a few errands to run and decided that she could do the majority of it before she went home. The first port of call was a quick grocery shop; she needed to stock the kitchen, as her room mates, Kurt and Mercedes, had conveniently neglected to do so.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Quinn hummed quietly to herself as she walked towards her car. She only lived a short walk from the diner, but the need to go shopping after work meant she needed her car. She scrolled through her texts and found the shopping list that Kurt had texted her earlier on that day, as he was due to work the graveyard shift in the diner.

The drive to the closest supermarket lasted only fifteen minutes, and, to Quinn's delight, hassle free. She'd managed to avoid the heavy traffic and her favourite CD was still in the player. She parked in the closest space to the entrance and grabbed an abandoned trolley on the way in.

Quinn whisked down the aisles, piling fresh fruit and veg, cereal, milk, wine, pasta, chicken and various other snacks into the trolley. On her whirl round the store, Quinn also managed to pick up two magazines and some stationary (something Quinn couldn't get enough of).

She paid for her items and guided her trolley to the exit and towards her car, before filling the boot with the bags. She returned the trolley to the trolley bay and was about to return to her car, when she heard someone playing the guitar and singing. Quinn's curiosity spiked and she followed the sound to find Puck further along the building.

There was a small crowd surrounding him, and some people were generously emptying their pockets of loose change into an open guitar case on the floor, by his feet. Quinn smirked at the scene and listened intently. She didn't picture Puck as the performing type. She had to admit the guy was talented.

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts, Puck looked directly at Quinn and winked at her. He carried on singing, but he also walked towards Quinn, making the crowd part and look in her direction. Unprepared for the sudden attention, Quinn blushed and stood like a deer in the headlights. Puck reached an instrumental part of the song and jerked his head backwards as a gesture for her to stand by him. As she didn't want to make a fool of herself, Quinn walked over to him and swayed lightly to the music.

"Sing along, Blondie," Puck winked.

Quinn shot him a warning look and shook her head. It didn't deter Puck and he shook his head and repeated his request. Quinn rolled her eyes and focused on the music, and began to sing. The crowd whooped and whistled when she did, and Puck harmonised with her, beaming at her.

The song didn't get a chance to finish, as two security guards approached them and Puck abruptly stopped playing his guitar.

"You got a licence, kid?" one of the men asked.

Puck gulped before replying. "Well, that's a funny story," he nervously laughed, running a hand through his hair.

Quinn looked between Puck and the security guards, conflicted as to whether or not to leave him or try and help him out.

"Listen, he's not causing any harm," Quinn began.

"We're not talking to you, missy," the other guard spat. "Either shop, or go home."

Puck bent down and closed his guitar case, and put it over his shoulder. Upon hearing the guard's remark, he glared at the guard and changed his stance, so that he looked broader and puffed his chest out, slightly.

"You trying to start something?" the first guard asked.

"Absolutely not," Puck replied. "It's just that the lady over here doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that."

"You never answered my question."

"You shouldn't have disrespected my friend," Puck deadpanned.

"Show me your license."

"Not gonna happen, fellas," Puck said. "Run!" he yelled at Quinn, grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of the car park.

"My car's over here," Quinn shouted, pulling Puck in the other direction and pressing down on the button to unlock her car on her key.

They climbed into the car and Quinn sped them out of the car park and kept driving until they were well and truly out of the area.

"That was crazy!" Puck laughed.

"Are you out of your mind?" Quinn hissed. "You were busking without a licence?"

"Gotta pay the bills, Blondie."

"Stop calling me that," she snapped.

Puck held his hands up in surrender and chuckled.

A few minutes passed in an awkward silence. Quinn kept her eyes on the road and Puck shuffled in his seat, trying to reach his phone that was in his pocket. He saw that he had no texts or missed calls, and that it was nearly noon.

"Want to hit the diner for lunch?" Puck asked.

Quinn sighed and glanced at him, before returning her eyes to the road. "I've spent enough time in there this week," she replied. "I can drop you off, but I'm going home. I've got the rest of the weekend off and I need to put the groceries away."

"Okay," Puck trailed off. "Well, thanks for helping me out back there. It would have gotten real messy, if it weren't for you."

Quinn hummed in acknowledgement and headed towards the diner. "What happened to your eye?"

Puck smiled bitterly before responding. "Some pervs at the bar don't know how to keep their eyes off of my girl."

"I see."

They pulled up at the diner and Puck got out of the car, but before he closed the door he bent down and looked at Quinn. "Thanks again," he smiled. "You sure I can't buy you lunch? It's the least I can do after you saved my ass," he laughed.

Quinn smiled but shook her head. "Maybe some other time, Puckerman."

"Okay. See you round, Blondie," he winked and shut the car door.

Quinn shot him a death glare and reversed out of the parking space and headed home to put the groceries away, whilst Puck went into the diner to retell his latest antics to anyone and everyone who would listen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you enjoy this update! <strong>

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**If you have any requests feel free to PM me or leave them in a review.**

**I own nothing of Glee, yada, yada, yada.**

**RandomShepherd**


End file.
